Druga ojczyzna/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XII. Falkenhorst. — Waldegg. — Zuckertop. — Prospect Will. — Puste morze. — Przygotowania do podróży wewnątrz wyspy. — Ci, którzy odchodzą i ci którzy pozostają. — Przejście przez wąwóz w Cluse. — Pożegnanie. Ostatnich dni sierpnia skończyła się pora deszczowa. W przewidywaniu projektowanej wycieczki w głąb wyspy, zabrano się zaraz do uprawy ziemi i zasiewów. Tym razem obydwie rodziny postanowiły nie mieszkać w Falkenhorst. Pałac napowietrzny uszkodziły nieco burze i wichry, zatem wymagał dłuższej naprawy. Przepędzą tam kilka dni potrzebnych do zasiewu, opatrzenia zwierząt i nie dłużej także zabawią w Waldegg, Zuckertop i Prospect-Will. — Pamiętajmy — rzekł pan Zermatt — że skoro powrócą nasi nieobecni, z nowymi przyjaciółmi, których nam sprowadzą: pułkownika Montrose, twojego syna James’a z żoną, mój kochany Wollston, a może i pewnej liczby osadników, powiększenia same przez się okażą się konieczne w Falkenhorst, a będzie wtedy i większa liczba rąk do pracy. Zatem dziś, zajmujmy się tylko polem, oborami, drobiem. I tak będziemy mieli co robić przez te dwa miesiące oczekiwania na Licorne. A że obecność pani Zermatt i Wollston konieczna była w Felsenheim, dwie gospodynie oświadczyły, iż podejmują się zająć wszystkiem, a pozwoliły Annie towarzyszyć ojcu podczas odwiedzin folwarków, z czego i młoda dziewczyna i Ernest bardzo byli zadowoleni. W dodatku podróż nie będzie męcząca, gdyż pójdzie duży wóz zaprzężony w dwa silne bawoły a trzy osiołki poniosą ciężary na sobie. W tym to wozie usiedli pan Zermatt, Ernest, pan Wollston i Anna, a Jack jak zawsze, jechał na swoim dzikim ośle, służąc za straż przednią. 25 sierpnia, zrobiono pierwszy przystanek w Falkenhorst. Tu nie było pól do zasiewania. Cały czas poświęcono staraniom około zwierząt domowych, odnowieniu im pożywienia, reperacyj koniecznych przy stajniach i oborach, i oczyszczeniu małego strumienia, zraszającego posiadłość. Roboty te zajęły całe trzy dni; powrócono do Felsenheim dopiero dnia czwartego. Ztąd po odpoczynku, pan Zermatt i jego towarzysze wyruszyli do Waldegg. Odległość z Felsenheim do tego folwarku przebyli do południa. Od chwili przybycia każdy zabrał się do roboty. Tu znajdowały się owczarnie z owcami i kozami, których ilość z roku na rok się powiększała i teraz trzeba było poprawić zagrody i odświeżyć paszę. Po ukończeniu tych pierwszych robót, zajęto się obsianiem pól Waldegg. Ziemia urodzajna nie potrzebowała ani orki, ani nawozu. Przejście broną ciągniętą przez osiołki, wystarczało do poruszenia gruntu. Jednak zasiew zajął wszystkich, Anna nawet pomagała — a powrót do Felsenheim nie mógł nastąpić przed 6-ym września. Zdecydowano, iż za kilka dni nastąpi ostatnia wycieczka jednocześnie do Zuckertop i Prospect-Will, i nie pozwoli być z powrotem przed połową września. — Co się tyczy Ustronia — zauważył pan Zermatt będziemy mieli sposobność być tam podczas wycieczki w głąb wyspy, gdyż, ażeby przedostać się z Ziemi-Obiecanej, niema innego wyjścia tylko wąwóz Cluzy, przy samym naszym folwarku. Po przyjęciu tego projektu, zdecydowano, że Anna nie będzie towarzyszyła ojcu, podróż bowiem mogła dłużej niż tydzień się przeciągnąć. Ernestowi wcale się tonie podobało, a gdy w wilię wyjazdu zgromadzili się wszyscy w sali ogólnej, Jack, który to widział, nie wahał się wystąpić z następującą uwagą: — Ojcze wiem, że pani, Wollston, jej córka i moja matka nie są na nic narażone, zostając same w Felsenheim... Lecz gdy chodzi o pozostawienie ich na tydzień... a może więcej... — Ma się rozumieć, Jacku — odpowiedział pan Zermatt — nie miałbym chwili spokojnej, choć wiem, że niema żadnego niebezpieczeństwa... Jednak wybrać się wszystkim razem, zawiele byłoby kłopotu. — Jeżeli chcesz — rzekł pan Wollston — ja zostanę w Felsenheim... — Nie, kochany Wollstonie — odpowiedział pan Zermatt. — Musisz być z nami w Zuckertop i Prospect Will, w przewidywaniu przyszłych robót... Lecz jeżeli jeden z moich synów zgodzi się zostać z matką, będę zupełnie spokojny... Jack, naprzykład... Jack uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z pod oka na Ernesta. — Jakto, — zawołał, — odemnie żądasz ojcze, żebym domu pilnowal!.. Myśliwego chcesz pozbawić okazyi spotkania się z grubą zwierzyną!.. Jeżeli ktoś powinien zostać w Felsenheim, to nie ja, a raczej Ernest?.. — Ernest, czy Jack, to wszystko jedno... — odparł pan Zermatt. Prawda, pani Wollston? — Z pewnością, panie Zermatt! — A w towarzystwie Ernesta nie będziecie się obawiały, ani ty Betsy, ani ty kochana Anno? — Zupełnie — odpowiedziała młoda dziewczyna lekko zaczerwieniona. — Odezwij się, Erneście — podjął Jack. Nic nie mówisz, czy taki układ podoba się tobie?.. Ernestowi podobał się układ a pan Zermatt śmiało mógł zaufać młodzieńcowi zarówno poważnemu, jak pełnemu odwagi. Wyjazd oznaczono na drugi dzień. Jak tylko świt nastał pan Zermatt, pan Wollston i Jack pożegnali się, obiecując skrócić nieobecność swoją, o ile będą mogli. Odległość trzymilową do Zuckertop, przebyli w ciągu czterech godzin, i na porę śniadania stanęli na miejscu. Jedli z wybornym apetytem, poczem zaraz zabrali się do roboty. Plantacye tego folwarku dzięki oddaleniu od morza, nie uległy uszkodzeniu, zwierzęta domowe w swoich zagrodach nic nie ucierpiały. Pobyt w Zuckertop trwał cały tydzień, użyty na zasiew prosa, pszenicy, owsa, kukurydzy... Nie potrzeba mówić, że Jack w ciągu tego tygodnia, mógł zadowolnić swoje upodobania. Jak tylko znalazł wolną chwilę, zabierał psy i strzelał kaczki, kuropatwy, przepiórki, zające i różną inną zwierzynę. Wszystkie roboty w Zuckertop skończyły się wieczorem 15 sierpnia. Nazajutrz po zamknięciu domu, obwarowaniu zagród silnem zagrodzeniem, wóz potoczył się w kierunku północnym, do Prospect-Will, w sąsiedztwie przylądka Zawiedzionej Nadziei. Dwie godziny po wyjeździe, przystanęli u stóp wzgórza, na którem wznosił się Prospect-Will. Wyniosłość nie była znów tak wielką, żeby bawoły i onagr (dziki osioł) nie mogły wejść; po różnych i długich zakrętach, wóz stanął na szczycie płaskowzgórza. Dom wystawiony na wichry wschodnie i północne, ucierpiał dużo od burz ostatnich. Dach potrzebował naprawy, ale pomimo to, można w nim było zamieszkać. Praca przy plantacyach drzew herbacianych, ograniczała się na podnoszeniu tych, które burza powywracała, a korzeniami trzymały się jeszcze ziemi. 21 września ukończono wszystko i pan Zermatt oświadczył, że wyjadą nazajutrz jak najraniej. Nazajutrz zatem, wóz spuścił się ze wzgórza Prospect-Will, potoczył się znaną już okolicą, i około drugiej po południu stanął w Felsenheim. Z jakąż radością przyjęci zostali podróżni po dwu tygodniowej nieobecności. Nie długo to, zaprawdę, lecz ból rozstania czasem się nie mierzy. Wieczorem, kiedy dwie rodziny zebrały się w wielkiej sali, kiedy pan Zermatt opowiedział wycieczki do folwarków, Ernest złożył na stole duży arkusz papieru z rysunkiem kolorowym. — Co to jest?.. zapytał Jack. Był że by to plan przyszłej stolicy Nowej-Szwajcaryi? — Jeszcze nie — odpowiedział Ernest. — Więc nie domyślam się... — Ależ to projekt wewnętrznej dekoracyi naszej małej kaplicy — rzekła Anna. — Tak jest, Jacku, — dodał Ernest — trzeba było tem się zająć, kiedy ściany są już na połowie wysokości. — A będzie dzwonnica?.. — zapytał Jack. — Ma się rozumieć — odpowiedziała Anna. — Z dzwonem? — Tak... z dzwonem z Landlorda... — Annie przypadnie zaszczyt zadzwonienia po raz pierwszy — dodał Ernest. Był już 24 września, to jest czas, w którym projekt pana Wollston miał wejść w wykonanie. Jaki rezultat będzie z poznania wnętrza Nowej Szwajcaryi?.. Przez dwanaście lat rozbitkom wystarczał obszar Ziemi-Obiecanej. To też niezależnie od niepokoju z nieobecności ukochanych, pani Zermatt zdawało się, miała jak gdyby przeczucie niewytłomaczone, że następstwa tej wycieczki nic dobrego nie dadzą. I tego wieczora, kiedy znaleźli się sami z mężem w swoim pokoju wypowiedziała mu szczerze swoje obawy. Na co pan Zermatt odpowiedział: — Kochana Betsie, gdybyśmy byli jeszcze w dawnych warunkach zgodziłbym się na twoje zadanie. Gdyby nawet pan Wollston z rodziną wyrzuceni byli skutkiem rozbicia na naszą wyspę, powiedziałbym im; „to co nam wystarczało, powinno wam wystarczyć, nie ma potrzeby szukać awantur, kiedy korzyść nie jest pewna i kiedy można tylko na niebezpieczeństwo się narazić”. Lecz Nowa Szwajcarya zapisaną już jest w geografii i w interesie przyszłych osadników należy poznać jej rozległość, zarys wybrzeży, oraz zbadać jakie korzyści może przynieść... — Dobrze... drogi przyjacielu... odpowiedziała pani Zermatt; lecz zdaje mi się, że zwiedzić wnętrze wyspy, powinni nowo przybyli osadnicy. — Zapewne — odpowiedział pan Zermatt — można byłoby poczekać i zwiedzanie mogłoby być przedsięwzięte w lepszych warunkach, Lecz droga Betsy, projekt ten leży na sercu panu Wollston, a z drugiej strony Ernest pragnie wykończyć kartę geograficzną Nowej Szwajcaryi... Myślę zatem, iż wypada zadowolić ich życzenia. — Nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, gdyby nie szło znów o rozłączenie... — Najwyżej na dwa tygodnie!.. lecz nie myślę was samych zostawić. Mam pewien projekt. Pan Wollston uda się na tę wycieczkę z dwoma naszymi synami, ja zaś zostanę w Felsenheim... Czy dobrze tak będzie, Betsy? — Co za pytanie mój mężu! — odpowiedziała pani Zermatt... Nasi synowie pod opieką pana Wollston będą zupełnie bezpieczni. — Myślę, że taki układ zadowoli także panią Wollston i Annę. — Której będzie trochę tęskno bez Ernesta!.. rzekła pani Zermatt. — Tak samo jak Ernestowi bez niej. Tak, te dwie zacne istoty czują do siebie pociąg, i kiedyś, w tej kaplicy, której plan wykończył, Ernest połączy się z tą, którą kocha! — Pomówimy o tem kiedyindziej, z pewnością i państwo Wollston będą radzi z tego małżeństwa. Projekt pana Zermatt zyskał ogólne uznanie i data wycieczki oznaczona została na 25-go września. Postanowiono iść piechotą, z kijami okutemi w ręku, z fuzyami na plecach, i wziąć z sobą dwóch psów. Trzeba jednak było przygotować wóz i zaprząg dla przewiezienia obydwóch rodzin aż do pustelni Eberfurat, gdyż pan Zermatt chciał skorzystać ze sposobności i odwiedzić tę posiadłość, leżącą na granicy Ziemi-Obiecanej. Dnia 22 września, bardzo rano, wóz opuścił Felsenheim, za nim dwa psy Braun i Falb. Wszyscy się na wozie zmieścili. Około godziny jedenastej przybyli już do Eberfurst. Podczas gdy panie Zermatt, Wollston i Anna zajęły się śniadaniem, panowie poszli zwiedzić wąwóz Cluse, przez który można było dostać się do wnętrza wyspy. Bardzo ważne roboty były tu konieczne, gdyż widocznie silne i wielkie zwierzęta próbowały przebyć wąwóz; gdyby im się to udało, co za zniszczenie nietylko w Eberfurst, lecz i w folwarkach Zuckertop i Waldegg. Kto wie nawet, czy nie trzebaby było w Felsenheim bronić się przed gróboskórymi, naprzykład słoniami. Zawalenie otworu wąwozu nowemi belkami i blokami skał zajęło popołudnie i nazajutrz dzień cały. Dopiero zatem 27 września, o świcie udali się wszyscy do wejścia wąwozu Cluse, gdzie pożegnano się ostatecznie. Przez dwa tygodnie bez wiadomości o podróżnikach!.. jak się to długo będzie wydawać! — Bez wiadomości?.. rzekł Ernest. Nie matko, nie droga moja Anno, będziecie je miały... — Przez kuryera?... zapytał Jack. — Tak... przez kuryera powietrznego — odpowiedział Ernest. Nie widzicie tej pary gołąbków, które przywiozłem w klatce?.. Myślisz, że dla tego, aby je zostawić w Eberfurst?.. Nie; puścimy je z wysokości łańcucha gór i przyniosą wam wieści o małej karawanie. Pan Wollston i dwaj bracia przeszli przez wązki otwór, zostawiony pomiędzy belkami przy wąwozie Cluse i znikli, zawróciwszy za skałami.